


Off to University

by How0_0



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Moving Out, Short & Sweet, University, probs badly written whoops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-19 06:59:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20327008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/How0_0/pseuds/How0_0
Summary: Abigail is finally moving out of her parent's house, and into a dorm room at her college! She's very excited, and, of course, the farmer is more than happy to help her!





	Off to University

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the August challenge on Fan Fiction Amino. 
> 
> Hope you'll enjoy it!

It was a totally ordinary day in the Valley. Of course, the definition of ordinary is different in the Valley than most other places. Everything on the farmer’s schedule on that specific day, was: Harvest crops, Take care of animals, help Abigail move to her university, and lastly, go home and eat ice cream. 

It wasn’t the most busy day she’d ever had, but it was definitely the least busy day she’d have for a long while. 

In preparation for the “relaxing” day, the farmer made sure to eat a big breakfast and put on her oldest and most raggedy clothes she could find. In her experience, moving could get pretty messy, and she didn’t want to ruin anything she cared about. 

At nine am, almost a full hour before she was supposed to meet up with Abigail, the farmer went out the door, and began the walk into town. 

\--------

When she reached the small store in town, it was around ten am. A little bit earlier than she needed to be there, but she liked being early to things. Better than being late, that’s what grandpa always said. 

She walked through the front door, the bell rang as she walked through, and was already overwhelmed. There were boxes stacked everywhere she could see, and even the counter was covered with Abigail’s jewelry. 

“No Dad! Don’t put that box there, you’ll break my video games!” 

Good, audio confirmation. She was most definitely in the right place, and as she walked through the stacks of boxed, the bickering from the living room only got louder. 

“Don’t be like that, Sweetie, we’re only trying to help.” Caroline’s voice was clear through the others, and gave her a clear direction of where to go. 

“Hi guys, sorry I’m early!” 

“Hey Farmer Girl!!” Abigail dropped the pillows she was holding, and ran through the clutter towards the farmer. They embraced in a tight hug, where the farmer was squished by Abigail, and, had the hug gone on for longer, breathing would become a thing of the past. 

“I’m here to help, what do you need me to do?” 

“We’re actually almost finished.” Abigail answered as she walked back and picked up the pillows. 

“What!” The farmer exclaimed. “Then I can’t help with anything!”

“Haha no, I guess not.” 

“Huh..” The farmer sat down on the couch when Caroline and Pierre went into the kitchen.

“Aww, I’m sorry Farmer Girl, but I still need you for something here.” Abigail sat down next to her, and took her hand.

“What’s up?” The farmer asked and turned towards Abigail. 

“Well, I need your help with the whole “moving things into the dorm” part of this thing, but I was also wondering if you’d come visit next week?” 

“Are you kidding?” 

  
“So you don’t want to visit?” Abigail sighed, her head bowed down. 

“I’m going to be visiting so much, you’ll get sick of me in no time!” Grabbing Abigails face in both her hands, the farmer looked in her eyes and made sure that there would be no doubt about how much she would be visiting. 

“Honestly, I’m so glad to hear that.” Abigail said with a laugh, “I’m kinda worried about not finding any new people to hang out with.” 

“Hey, don’t worry about that, Love, I’m sure it’ll be great.” The farmer chuckled 

\--------

The dorm room was not as big as Abigail’s old bedroom, which meant that everything was pretty squished together, and she’d probably have to throw out a lot of her items before the week was over. If she didn’t, it would be pretty cramped in her room. Luckily, she didn’t have to share the room with anybody.

Her video games where the first thing to be organized, and they were now standing in a row on a shelf by the window. Pierre had wanted the desk by the window, so she wouldn’t have to use a lamp when she needed to do any work. But Abigail prioritised her video games greater than studying, so the games got the place of honour. 

Caroline and Pierre went home with the moving van, and made sure that there wasn’t anything wrong with the store back home. The farmer stuck around and helped Abigail put up some of the decorations she wanted to have. Stuff like plants, curtains, and a couple of posters above her bed. 

They were a day early, and none of the other students had moved into the dorm rooms yet. The only other people there were a couple of people cleaning in preparation for the students. 

Abigail almost fell asleep the second they finished putting up the curtains, but the farmer made sure that she would at least stay awake while they watched a movie. Thankfully, Abigail had a tv. Granted, she mostly used it for playing video games, but with a bit of finesse and some googling, the farmer connected it to a tape player she’d brought from the farm. 

They watched “The Lion King” while eating ice cream, cuddled together on Abigail’s new bed. It was a lot smaller than the bed back at the farm, but Abigail was just proud that it was finally in a place away from the Valley and her parents. 

Later in the night, when Abigail was sound asleep, grabbing the farmer’s arm in her sleep, the moon shone in through the open curtains, and illuminated the entire room in an eerie light. Abigail would say that it was a sign that everything was going to be alright, but the farmer only saw it as a sign that she’d have to leave soon. Her animals weren’t going to feed themselves after all. Truth be told, the last thing she wanted to do was to leave, but she didn’t really have any choice. She’d also have to wake Abigail before she left. The way she was drooling all over the farmer’s arm while smiling in her sleep was too adorable to disturb, so the farmer might have to wait a few hours before leaving. 

In the pale moonlight, cuddled up together, Abigail and the farmer fell asleep, dreaming of the great years to come. 


End file.
